Taste of inferno
by Volazurys
Summary: Cueillir un fruit dans un verger perdu, baigné par les douces lueurs de l'été, ce n'est pas dangereux s'il est comestible. Mais si ce fruit… était une pêche ? Et si c'était Sarah la cueilleuse?


_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour,**_

_**Voici un OS, qui m'est venu à l'esprit il n'y a pas très longtemps (oui, je sais c'est très passionnant ce que je raconte^^). Je l'ai laissé mariner, je ne savais pas trop par où commencer. Puis ce fut ce début qui s'imposa! Bref, je vous laisse le plaisir de le découvrir...**_

_**Édit: OS réécrit et corrigé le 20/09/2012.  
**_

* * *

___Aucun personnage de Labyrinthe ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Taste of inferno

Les mains dans les poches de son jean droit, accompagnant un débardeur noir simple et uni, les cheveux ébouriffés par la brise douce et forestière des lieux, Sarah se contentait de marcher d'un pas tranquille. Ses yeux vert émeraude furetant de çà et de là se fixaient parfois sur une fleur, un tapis de fougère, un arbre, une feuille… mais ne s'y attardaient jamais bien longtemps. Le Montana réservait bien des surprises. La jeune fille était heureuse d'avoir accepté l'invitation de son amie pour y passer quelques jours.

Le soleil brillait doucement à travers la cime des arbres, assez fournie et haute. Il y avait des Épicéas, des Hêtres, des Charmes… Ainsi que d'autres espèces que Sarah ne connaissait pas. L'odeur de la terre humide – il avait plu toute la journée d'hier – chatouilla ses narines et lui arracha un sourire.

Elle avait eu raison de faire cette petite promenade, elle éprouvait beaucoup de plaisir ! Et puis, ce n'est pas qu'elle s'ennuyait, bien au contraire… Elle avait juste eu besoin de s'isoler un moment. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que cette forêt proche, dans laquelle elle s'était volontairement perdue. Heureusement, la jeune fille avait amené une boussole; de plus, elle connaissait les bois en général… Cela ne lui poserait pas trop de problèmes. Elle avait affronté bien pire par le passé !

Soudain, son œil fut attiré par un mouvement sur sa droite. Elle vit un écureuil sortir de sa cachette – c'est-à-dire un tronc d'âge inconnu, mais qui semblait jeune, bien que tordu et un peu « rabougri » –, jouer à Tarzan sur plusieurs branches, et puis se volatiliser mystérieusement dans cette nature semi-sauvage. En plissant les yeux, Sarah aperçut un chemin très sinueux et invisible aux regards. Il était couvert de ronces, d'herbes fines comme un fil à beurre, et de fougères. Elle fronça les sourcils.

_Tiens, où me mènera-t-il ?_

Poussée par une curiosité dévorante, la jeune fille fit un pas, puis deux sur cet étrange sentier laissant à peine entrevoir un rideau de végétation et un rai de lumière entre les deux. Une mer de buissons, qui dansaient follement à chaque souffle de ce vent coquin.

Sarah arriva au bout du petit chemin; elle remarqua alors l'absence de bruits et de chants d'oiseaux. Doucement, ses doigts se tendirent vers les buissons épais, puis les écartèrent. Les feuilles semblèrent murmurer de contentement. La jeune fille se retrouva dans une clairière, qui menait elle aussi autre part…

_De plus en plus curieux._

Sarah ne se laissa pas démonter. Elle sortit du couvert des arbres et parcourut en un clin d'œil ce lieu béni par le soleil et les fraises des bois. Elle n'y prêta pas attention; elle venait de remarquer qu'un autre petit chemin de terre lui faisait face. Et il était praticable ! Sans réfléchir, la jeune fille le prit au pas de course. Elle adapta son rythme, tout en inspirant et soufflant doucement. Elle arriva plus vite qu'elle ne l'eut cru au bout de sa destination… et fut surprise.

_Un verger dans une forêt ? Hum, j'ai dû sortir des limites moi. Il va falloir que je marche pour le chemin du retour !_

L'herbe fine brillait sous la chaleur et les rayons du soleil. Et ce ciel bleu… Il tranchait parfaitement avec la cime des différents arbres fruitiers qui se trouvaient là : pommiers, cerisiers, poiriers, pruniers…

Sarah fut soudainement captivée par un arbre un peu en retrait, juste à sa droite : un pêcher, au tronc mince et courbé, supportant quelques feuilles d'un vert pâle et tendre; au milieu, soutenu par une branche prête à casser, il y avait…

La bouche de Sarah fit un « oh » de surprise. Son ventre gargouilla au même moment. Elle plaça ses mains dessus pour le faire cesser. La pêche à la peau de feu la tentait bien… Par acquit de conscience, elle regarda s'il n'y avait pas un autre fruit tout aussi appétissant. Cependant, les cerises rouges étaient bien pâles à côté, et les pommes si rachitiques…

_C'est mon fruit préféré, bon sang…_

Sarah se mordit la lèvre.

_Je la prends, je ne la prends pas ?_

Sa gourmandise ne résista pas plus longtemps. En deux enjambées, la jeune fille avait rejoint l'arbre, cueilli le fruit, et l'avait porté à sa bouche. Le jus coula entre ses lèvres avec délice quand elle planta ses dents dedans. Le contact était si doux, si intime… Le fruit était bien sucré.

Pendant ce temps là, le soleil s'amusait à jouer avec la poussière virevoltant dans cet endroit féérique, reculé du temps et des hommes. Les taches d'ombre disparaissaient peu à peu, grignotées par cette lumière qui avait gagné en intensité dès que Sarah avait croqué dans la pêche.

X

XXX

X

Soudain, Sarah se réveilla brusquement, les draps entortillés autour de son corps tremblant. Elle essaya de se lever, mais se retrouva sur le plancher, les sens confus. Ses cheveux longs accompagnèrent son mouvement, tout en envahissant complètement son dos. La main crispée sur le couvre-lit, la jeune fille tenta de se ressaisir. Elle était en train de rêver quand cette sensation l'avait capturée…

_Zut, qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?_

Pourtant, quand elle était rentrée tout allait bien; avec Célia elles avaient fait une partie de DDR, jeu où l'on danse avec ses pieds sur une chorégraphie donnée. Jeu populaire au Japon, il s'était vite exporté aux quatre coins du globe. Sarah battait haut la main Célia, mais toutes les deux avaient acquis de l'expérience pour ce sport assez peu commun !

Après cela, elles s'étaient détendues dans la piscine après avoir avalé un brunch et plusieurs fruits… Du moins Célia, Sarah n'avait presque rien mangé. Son estomac se satisfaisait pleinement de cette pêche délicieuse et mystérieuse.

Son souffle se fit plus court quand cette dernière pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

_Non, ça n'a pas de rapport…_

Le brasier s'intensifia en son être. Il ne lui faisait pas de mal, c'était même assez agréable… Cependant, il gagnait de l'emprise sur Sarah à chaque seconde et l'enlaçait, comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait ! Quelque chose claqua, un courant d'air froid vint envahir la pièce et la fit frissonner.

_Pourquoi la fenêtre s'est ouverte ?_

Elle ne put penser avec plus de cohérence. Elle sentit une chape de plomb tiède s'abattre sur ses épaules, et sa conscience bascula dans un monde aveugle.

X

XXX

X

La première chose que Sarah ressentit, ce fut une présence, à côté d'elle. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, fit semblant d'être encore inconsciente. Une brise fraîche venait s'échouer sur ses joues, qui devaient être rouges à cause de la chaleur… La jeune fille se trouvait par terre, dans l'herbe. Elle le savait, elle sentait cette dernière lui chatouiller les parties de son corps non recouvertes par sa nuisette bleue.

Elle faillit sursauter quand une main s'égara dans ses cheveux, puis sur ses pommettes. Quelque chose étincela en elle, des souvenirs pas si vieux que ça remontèrent à la surface… sans qu'ils n'eussent de rapport direct avec cette situation ! Sarah ouvrit les yeux; elle plongea allègrement dans un regard vairon, encadrant un visage aux traits ensorceleurs… Elle crut s'étrangler :

- Jareth !

Ébahie, elle tenta de se soustraire à lui, tout d'abord en se levant. Mais, chose étrange, elle ne pouvait plus bouger du tout ! Ses iris paniqués croisèrent de nouveau celui du Roi des Gobelins, qui la fixait avec un petit sourire cynique. Sarah décida alors de parler, pour rompre le charme, ou du moins comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Fort heureusement, elle le pouvait encore, ainsi elle put murmurer :

- Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ?

Elle le vit se lever, se déplacer autour d'elle, puis s'arrêter vers ses jambes. Elle constata qu'il était vêtu de blanc, comme à leur dernière rencontre, lorsqu'elle était sur le point de récupérer Toby. Le vêtement semblait auréolé de lumière, toutes fanfreluches oubliées. Il posa ses mains chaudes sur son pied droit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir.

_Bon sang, mon corps est plus réactif que d'habitude !_

Il laissa ses dents blanches se révéler de nouveau lorsqu'il surprit sa réaction. Avec lenteur, tout en commençant à caresser de ses doigts le membre prisonnier, il lui répondit, d'une voix atrocement sensuelle :

- Ce que je t'ai fait ? Mais rien du tout ma chère Sarah. C'est toi qui as provoqué cette situation.

Sa main remonta à sa cheville. Sarah sentit de nouveau la chaleur s'emparer de son ventre, comme avant qu'elle ne se fasse capturer. Car tel était bien le cas, Jareth l'avait enlevée et emmenée ici. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait même pas où elle était !

Il se pencha vers son pied, puis déposa un baiser qui déclencha une houle de plaisir chez la pauvre jeune femme. Elle se retint à temps de soupirer. Malheureusement, rien n'échappait à Jareth. Il continua son manège tout en lui disant :

- Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai fait manger cette pêche, ni qui t'ai guidé jusqu'à ce verger, où nous sommes de nouveau.

- Tu as tout fait pour que je tombe dessus, et que je fasse ce que j'ai fait ! s'insurgea Sarah. Ainsi, c'est cette pêche qui… Oooh !

Il venait de glisser sa main vers une de ses cuisses, sous la nuisette.

_Là, il va trop loin._

Avec toute la force dont elle fut capable, elle chercha à bouger et à se défaire du maléfice qui la clouait au sol. Avec une immense surprise, cela marcha, sauf que la jeune fille n'avait pas mesuré ses mouvements : elle se retrouva à moitié assise sur le torse de son ennemi.

Horrifiée, elle se débattit, mais il la retint fermement, en glissant ses mains sous sa nuisette en les plaçant sur ses hanches. Sarah frissonna avec violence; elle ne contrôlait absolument plus les états d'âme de sa chair. Avec lenteur, Jareth la caressa. La jeune fille s'aperçut que sa respiration avait imperceptiblement changé, et son regard était… différent. Encore plus hypnotique que d'habitude.

Elle posa ses deux mains sur le torse et voulut le repousser. La voix grave du Roi des Gobelins l'interrompit dans sa tâche :

- Cesse de te débattre, Sarah. Tu ne gagneras pas cette fois, d'autant plus que tu as goûté à la pêche.

- Triomphant de dangers inouïs ainsi que d'épreuves sans nombre, de hautes luttes, j'ai frayé mon chemin…

Jareth éclata de rire quand Sarah commença à débiter cette phrase. Avec malice, il déplaça ses mains dans son dos, toujours sous la nuisette, puis il la fit se pencher, pour rapprocher son visage du sien. Lorsque la jeune fille se retrouva affalée sur lui, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes, elle tenta par une dernière bravade de chuchoter :

- Car ma volonté est aussi forte que la tienne…

- Vraiment ?

Elle commença à trembler. L'aura de Jareth la paralysait, et le magnétisme qu'il exerçait sur elle était si…

Elle serra les dents, et lui déclara :

- Tu n'as nul pouvoir sur moi Jareth.

Elle releva vivement la tête, mais Jareth l'avait prise de nouveau par surprise, en la renversant sous lui et en lui bloquant les poignets au-dessus d'elle. Son souffle chaud balaya son visage. Il lui susurra d'une voix rauque :

- Je crois bien que cette fois c'est toi qui n'as nul pouvoir sur toi-même, Sarah William.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Ce contact eut pour effet de faire ressurgir en Sarah un violent désir envers lui. Et effectivement, elle n'arrivait plus à être maîtresse d'elle-même, elle venait d'en comprendre la raison.

_Cette pêche m'a empoisonnée, rendue folle !_

Elle ne put empêcher sa langue de répondre face aux assauts de celle de Jareth. Elle ne put non plus faire quoi que ce soit contre ses mains à elle, qui venaient de se perdre dans la chevelure de l'homme, et qui incitaient à prolonger le baiser brûlant qu'il lui servait, tandis qu'il commençait à enlever les bretelles de sa chemise de nuit.

Avec volupté, Jareth délaissa ses lèvres gonflées, puis laissa une trace humide dans son cou, tandis qu'il y déposait de petits baisers. Sarah soupira sous l'assaut. Après tout, ce n'était pas si désagréable… Il avait gagné cette fois, elle n'était pas mauvaise perdante.

Sans prévenir, Jareth s'empara d'un bout de peau entre ses dents, puis se mit à le sucer. Sarah réagit à ce traitement en gémissant de plaisir. Son corps n'était plus qu'une braise incandescente, qui ne demandait qu'à être rallumée au plus vite. Malicieusement, il l'incita à le déshabiller, sans qu'elle ne s'en rendît compte. Pendant ce temps, il ne cessait par ses caresses de réveiller encore plus son corps, qui répondait à chaque stimulus qu'il lui prodiguait. Sarah avait presque honte de ne pouvoir se contrôler.

Haletante, elle se surprit à lui dire d'une voix chevrotante, tandis qu'il se débarrassait de son sous-vêtement à elle :

- Je te déteste. Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

Il ne répondit pas à sa question. Lentement il se plaça au-dessus d'elle, sa virilité mise à l'épreuve, mais il ne fit qu'approcher son visage de l'entrejambe de Sarah. Devinant ce qui l'attendait, elle serra les cuisses. D'un petit rire, il les écarta en douceur, et avant de plonger vers le fruit défendu, il lui dit d'une voix étonnamment calme :

- Tu as toujours cru qu'il s'agissait de Toby, mais jamais tu n'as compris de quoi en retournait la véritable épreuve.

Sarah retint ses cris pendant que le Roi des Gobelins la dévorait, sans aucun état d'âme, et que son être le suppliait d'arrêter. Elle planta ses ongles dans la terre, ses pupilles dilatées furent confrontées à la voûte céleste, criblée d'étoiles moqueuses qui lui renvoyaient leur éclat à la hauteur de celui vers lequel il l'emmenait.

Puis, soudainement, il s'arrêta, la laissa pantelante. Il plongea allègrement son regard dans le sien. Jamais Sarah n'avait vu un désir aussi fort dans les yeux d'un homme. Oui, mais Jareth n'était pas humain… Elle avala sa salive, attendit la suite des événements. Son air cruel avait disparu. Elle comprit que l'épreuve finale avait débuté.

- Tout a commencé lorsque j'ai offert à Hoogle cette première pêche, qui t'a conduite à te plonger dans mon univers. Tu as renié ton amour pour sauver l'enfant, alors que jamais il n'a été en danger. Je ne voulais pas de lui, mais de toi.

Jareth se positionna juste au-dessus d'elle; leurs deux sexes se frôlèrent. Tous deux frissonnèrent, mais il tint bon. Il voulait absolument lui faire comprendre. La respiration saccadée, ses deux mains s'appuyant de chaque côté de la tête de Sarah, il continua :

- Ce qui prouve… que tu reniais tes sentiments. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, tu te serais aperçue que Toby était retourné à la maison, et qu'il n'appartenait qu'à toi de réaliser ton rêve le plus profond.

Sarah voulut dire quelque chose :

- Je…

- Tu devais perdre la partie pour me conquérir, Sarah. Et c'est ce qui est en train de se produire. Cette pêche que tu as mangée il y a quelques heures n'a fait que t'enlever les barrières mentales profondément érigées en toi, te mettant à ma merci… Maintenant, accepte ta défaite, et dis-le.

Elle savait ce qu'il voulait, et ce qu'elle désirait ardemment aussi, mais les mots restèrent bloqués au fond de sa gorge.

- Je…

Jareth rapprocha leurs deux intimités, afin de mettre la jeune fille au supplice. Il posa son torse tout contre sa poitrine, et recommença à jouer avec ses seins. Sarah n'y tint plus. Sa fierté, sa résolution ainsi que son entêtement à ne pas voir la vérité en face volèrent en éclat. D'une voix à peine audible, elle lâcha :

- Prends-moi…

Il sourit, lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille :

- Répète-le. Je n'ai pas entendu…

- Prends-moi, Jareth ! C'est un ordre !

La Sarah timide et blindée aurait rougi face à ces mots, mais elle avait disparu. D'une poussée ferme, il fut en elle. Le plaisir la submergea et balaya la douleur éprouvée à la déchirure de son hymen. Ce qui comptait à présent, c'était sa peau contre la sienne, ces mouvements de balancier qu'ils exerçaient l'un sur l'autre, comme un tambour lancinant; leurs bouches unies, sa voix d'homme gémissant son nom, ainsi que ses doigts dans sa chair, comme s'il cherchait à la déchirer en deux…

Enfin, l'instant libérateur. Sarah sentit son être se consumer jusqu'à atteindre le nirvana, tout en laissant sa voix partir au-delà des étoiles.

X

XXX

X

Le soleil perçait les fins rideaux couleur de chair et venait taquiner le visage de Sarah quand elle se réveilla. Son corps réagit aussitôt : elle s'assit dans le lit, essaya de démêler ses différentes pensées. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans la maison de Célia, dans la chambre d'ami, et qu'en plus elle était toujours en nuisette…

Ses draps gisaient par terre, comme si elle avait été prise de frénésie toute la nuit. La jeune fille sentit monter en elle une immense boule de tristesse.

_Ainsi, ce n'était qu'un rêve ?_

Elle éprouva une profonde peine que cela fût le cas. Les larmes menacèrent de déborder de ses paupières, qu'elle avait fermées par réflexe, mais elle serra les dents, les sécha du dos de la main, puis se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, adjacente à sa chambre.

_Tant pis._

Sarah alluma. Les carreaux blancs lui renvoyèrent son incertitude. Lentement, elle enleva sa nuisette et sa culotte, qu'elle laissa tomber par terre. Puis elle se précipita sous la douche, afin d'effacer les derniers vestiges de la nuit. Elle ouvrit l'eau à grands jets, se saisit d'un gant de toilette, puis coulissa la porte de la cabine de douche.

Au moment où elle commença à se laver, elle sentit son cœur bondir : ayant frotté son entrejambe, elle vit sur le gant de toilette des traces de sang séché. Or, elle ne devait pas avoir ses règles maintenant…

Livide et trempée, la jeune fille sortit de la salle de bain, avec une serviette autour du corps. Elle revint dans sa chambre, se posta devant un grand miroir posé de plain-pied, puis s'examina en entier. Elle y découvrit un suçon, à la base de son cou, des griffures le long de ses hanches. Ainsi donc…

_Tout ceci était réel._

Comme pour en rajouter, lorsque Sarah se retourna, elle vit une magnifique boule de cristal, posée sur le couvre-lit, qui la narguait dans toute sa splendeur avec ses rondeurs et ses promesses.


End file.
